Mapache
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: Rigby tiene un accidente y esto le deja en coma cosa que le deja estar mas cerca de Eileen, pero no sabe como ni cuando empezó ese sentimiento de atraccion hacia ella ¿podrá demostrarle sus sentimientos a Eileen? y si lo logra ¿que responderá ella?
1. Aviso

_HOLA LOC S:_

_bueno esto que a muchos les pasa es por que basicamente he estado bastante ocupado, ademas del hecho de que necesito tiempo para hacer bastantes historias asi que solo decirles que las historias_

_-El Humano De Ecuestria_

_-Agua, Fuego y Humano_

_-Mapache_

_seran borradas y comenzare desde cero siguiendo el patron que sigo en "Mas Cerca De Lo Que Piensas" es decir hare un capitulo que sera publicado cada semana de esta manera podre tener menos agua en el cuello y sacare mas y mejores capitulos para cada historia, asi no se quedaran con la incognita de en que y cuando terminaran las historias sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


	2. Accidente

_HOLA LOC S. Bueno como saben me he estado agotando el tiempo en una historia en la cual pude darme cuenta que podia escribir mas y mejores capitulos si subia uno por semana asi que seguiré asi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mapache

Capitulo 1: el accidente

Es un día soleado en el parque dentro de la casa se puede ver a Rigby y a Mordecai haciendo absolutamente nada mientras están tirados sobre el sofá hasta que Benson llega con una caja entre las manos

Benson – Rigby, Mordecai, ¿podrían llevar este paquete a la oficina de correos?

Mordecai – claro Benson, iremos de inmediato

Benson – gracias, la verdad es que el salir con CJ te ayuda a aumentar tu responsabilidad

Benson mira a Rigby unos segundos para después darle una sonrisa burlona

Rigby - ¿Qué?

Benson ríe un poco ante la poca capacidad del mapache de entender la indirecta

Benson – oh nada, solo pensaba en el por que sigues siendo tan irresponsable

Mordecai ríe un poco debido a que había logrado entender la indirecta cosa que hace que Rigby se quede como el único que no ríe en la habitación

Rigby – chicos, díganme ¿a que se refieren?

Dice de rodillas literalmente haciendo que Mordecai entre risas logre calmarse un poco

Mordecai – Benson se refiere a que no eres responsable por que no tienes novia

Rigby - ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Benson – en que podrías, ya sabes, en lugar de tener novia seria novio

Mordecai – ¡yo creí que solo le decías Forever Alone!

Benson - ¡Lo sé!

Ambos empezaron a reír aun más fuerte haciendo que Rigby tome el paquete y azote la puerta mientras sale caminando rumbo a la oficina postal

Rigby – tontos Mordecai y Benson ¿creen que por que tienen novia son más cool que yo? Yo soy más cool que ellos dos juntos, no tengo que preocuparme por aniversarios, ni regalos de cumpleaños extravagantes, y además…

Sus palabras son detenidas por el claxon de un automóvil el cual no alcanza a esquivarlo del todo haciendo que la cara de Rigby se impacte de lleno con el retrovisor arrojando a Rigby a la acera haciendo que caiga justo a los pies de Eileen la cual al verlo en esa condición empieza a pedir ayuda.

**Rigby POV**

Me siento totalmente noqueado, trato de abrir los ojos o hablar pero no puedo, escucho lo que parece ser un monitor cardiaco pero no puedo hacer nada más que escucharlo de repente escucho la voz del que parece ser el doctor

Doctor – tuvo suerte de caer junto a ti de lo contrario hubiese quedado en coma permanentemente

¿? – espero que se pueda recuperar pronto

Esa voz la reconocería donde fuese, Eileen, ella me salvó, si tan solo pudiese acercármele para agradecerle

Doctor – muy bien el puede escucharnos, los dejare solos un rato

Eileen – gracias

Escucho la puerta cerrarse

Eileen – em, hola Rigby, bueno jeje ¿Cómo digo esto? El doctor dice que estarás así un par de días tal vez dos o tres pero solo quería que supieras eso, para que no te sientas solo estaré aquí un par de veces al día, vendré aquí durante mi descanso y cuando salga del trabajo

Su voz suena un poco temblorosa, quizás es por que aun sigue en shock por haberme visto tan lastimado o tal vez esta ocultándome algo, pero prefiero pensar que solo está en shock

Eileen – bueno, llame al parque y les dije como estabas, vienen para acá y bueno yo tengo que volver al trabajo espero no te sientas solo, así que, espero que te recuperes pronto, adiós

Siento algo mojado sobre mi boca, quizás vertió agua, la verdad es que la necesito ya que de repente empiezo a sentir un calor sofocante, casi no puedo respirar por una presión en el pecho como si pusieran una loza de concreto sobre mí y tan rápido como llegó, se fue después escucho la puerta abrirse

Eileen – hasta luego Rigby, que te mejores

La puerta se cierra dejándome en silencio permitiéndome repasar bien que ocurrió y aunque no quiera admitirlo tuve un poco de culpa en cuanto al accidente, pero en si Mordecai y Benson tienen la mayor parte de la culpa por haberme hecho enfadar así, escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo

Mordecai - ¡Rigby, dios santo que te paso!

Hablando del rey de roma

Skips – apenas nos llamo Eileen vinimos a verte

Benson – tranquilos, el doctor dijo que estaría bien en unos días

Mordecai – chicos ¿podrían darnos unos minutos a solas?

Benson – está bien, Skips vamos

Escucho la puerta cerrarse para después escuchar un suspiro fatigado de Mordecai

Mordecai – escucha, se que no querrás hablarme aunque pudieras por que tanto Benson como yo tenemos la culpa de esto, solo quiero que sepas que de verdad lamento haberme reído de ti, además…

De repente sus palabras quedan suspendidas en el aire como si estuviera pensando en algo, o tal vez mirándome ya que siento su mirada sobre mí

Mordecai – jeje parece que ya no podré decirte nada

No alcanzo a comprender a que se refiere, quizás se lo pregunte cuando despierte ya que apenas dijo eso escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, después de eso solo escucho unas risas en el corredor para después un silencio sepulcral, aparentemente el hospital estaba cerrando o algo así ya que no escuchaba más allá del monitor cardiaco y su incesante bip hasta que lentamente empiezo a dormir

Me encuentro en la cafetería en una forma traslucida como si fuese un fantasma de repente escucho la puerta abrirse y al girarme veo a Eileen con su chamarra cubierta de un poco de nieve y detrás de ella me veo a mi pero normal

Eileen – cielos, no creí que nevaría hoy

Rigby – dímelo a mí, ni siquiera suéter tengo

Eileen – bueno es tu culpa por haberme prestado tu suéter

Rigby – ok, pero al menos dame un poco de café o algo, moriré de hipocresía con este frio

Eileen – no es hipocresía, es hipotermia y en cuanto al café veré que puedo hacer por ti

El sueño se vuelve negro dejándome en una versión a blanco y negro de la habitación

Rigby – Eileen, ella es tan buena conmigo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué la motiva a mantenerse así de positiva, aun cuando yo hago tantas irresponsabilidades? Soy una mala persona y ella parece no importarle

Un segundo recuerdo llega a mi pero ahora de la vez en que Skips nos ayudó a reescribir el diario de Margarita

Rigby - ¡soy un mentiroso! ¡Soy una mala persona! ¡Pienso que Eileen se ve sexy sin sus gafas!

Regreso a la habitación a blanco y negro manteniendo un semblante pensativo

Rigby – quizás, quizás Eileen me gusta

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_si quieren saber mas sobre esta extraña forma de cambiar las cosas tan de repente pasense por la pagina de Facebook: El Rincon De Juaxen en donde se los explicare a detalle sin mas_

_JXS fuera_


	3. Hospital (Pte 1)

_HOLA LOC S he aqui un capitulo que espero que les guste sin mas let's read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 2: hospital (parte uno)

Me encuentro caminando a través de varios recuerdos, tal parece que el estado de coma en el que estoy me ha permitido recordar bastantes cosas acerca del pasado

Rigby – así que así es como termine como rey de la pizza

Bueno no dije que fuesen cosas importantes, de repente el silencio de la habitación es interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose como no se de quien se trata mejor empiezo por prestar atención a su voz

\- Hola, hola

Aparentemente Eileen cumplió lo que dijo acerca de venir a visitarme

Eileen – espero que no estés dormido pero si no lo estás entonces espero no aburrirte mucho

Espero que así sea

Eileen – me encontré con Mordecai y CJ y bueno ¿te cuento un secreto? Los escuche hablando sobre cosas "intimas" que planeaban hacer después del trabajo

No me lo creo. Es lo más increíblemente aburrido que he escuchado decir a Eileen digo que clase ce cosas intimas podrían estar planeando esos dos lo dice como si fuesen a tener… Oh Mi Dios.

Eileen –…y que al final despertarían juntos

Oh ¿Qué? Por pensar en otras cosas no le presté atención a las escenas que ella me estaba narrando, tendré que sacárselo a la fuerza cuando despierte.

Eileen – ¿sabes? Es interesante que te hayas quedado en coma unos días digo al verte puedo intuir que te estabas exigiendo mucho a ti mismo incluso más de lo que lo habías hecho antes, *suspiro* espero algún día saber como lo haces digo, he estado muy cansada incluso diría que has trabajado más que yo esta semana y aun así no pareces agotado.

El vibrar de un teléfono hace que Eileen guarde silencio

Eileen – oh lo siento Rigby pero mi jefe me matará si no llego a tiempo, nos vemos

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente la verdad es que me hubiese gustado que me contara los detalles de la platica de Mordecai y CJ, aunque tal vez si los dijo pero no preste atención. Pero al menos podre seguir recordando.

Empiezo a caminar entre mis recuerdos observando algunos que parecen interesantes lentamente camino hasta un buen recuerdo, cuando me encontré con Eileen por primera vez.

**Flashback**

Se ve a Rigby caminando junto con Mordecai llevando ambos un par de cajas

Rigby – oye Mordo si seguimos así me romperé la espalda hay que detenernos a descansar ¿no crees?

Mordecai – está bien creo que al frente hay un café o algo así

Dice mientras asoma un poco la mirada por un costado de las cajas

Rigby – solo espero que tengan un buen aire acondicionado y agua fría

Ambos entran al café aun sosteniendo sus cajas, la extraña escena hace que algunos comensales rían por lo bajo ante los dos extraños que acaban de entrar, después de unos segundos de trayecto ambos llegan y se sientan en una de las mesas mientras dejan sus cajas a un lado casi como si se tratase de algo científicamente calculado llega una petirrojo decentemente vestida con un uniforme de la cafetería. Mordecai al verla no puede detener su pico el cual se abre con asombro al ver a una chica así.

Margarita – hola soy Margarita Smith ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Rigby – si, tráeme la bebida más fría que tengas y de paso algo para el dolor de espalda

Margarita con gran facilidad anota todo lo que Rigby le pide a la par mientras hablaba

Margarita - ¿y para usted señor?

Mordecai – oh, solo un café

Margarita – muy bien en unos minutos vendrá una compañera con su orden

Margarita se retira dejando a ambos esperando su orden

Rigby – te gustó ¿no es así?

Mordecai - ¿Qué? No, no es que… bueno ¿a ti qué si me gusta o no?

Rigby – tranquilo, solo es un chiste, nada malo

De repente se ve a una pequeña topo llegar con una bandeja mientras arrastra un carrito rojo con una caja que expulsa alguna clase de neblina

Eileen – hola soy Eileen espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho

Mordecai – tranquila

Eileen – su café

Dice mientras le pasa una taza de café a Mordecai

Eileen – su bebida y un des inflamatorio

Dice mientras le pasa una caja con una etiqueta de des inflamatorio y de la caja con neblina saca una lata de soda

Eileen – solo tenga cuidado con la soda esta muy…

Rigby – EEEEEE MI DENGUA MI DENGUA NO PEDO TITADLA

Eileen – fría

Dice al ver a Rigby forcejear para quitar la lata que se congeló y se pegó a su lengua

Eileen – si quieres te ayudo

Dice mientras tira de la lata hasta que de tan fuerte que tiró hizo que la lata se soltara pero también Rigby cayó encima de ella a unos escasos dos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran

**Fin del Flashback**

Mis recuerdos se detienen abruptamente debido al abrir y cerrar rápido de la puerta solo escucho algunos pasos acelerados detrás, escucho que dicen cosas pero casi no entiendo nada como si se esforzaran por evitar que escuche de repente mis recuerdos se esfuman y me encuentro solo en la oscuridad

Muerte – hola Rigby

Rigby - ¡alto! ¿Qué? No, no estoy muerto ¿verdad?

Muerte – claro que no, vine por el anciano que está en la cama de a lado, solo vine a saludar

Rigby – ya veo, ¿y que cuentas?

Muerte – meh, no mucho solo paseando un poco lo normal y tu pareces estar recordando a esa chica ¿no es así?

Rigby – un poco, solo estoy, preocupado. Necesite estar en coma para darme cuenta de que me gusta, soy de lo peor ¿no es así?

Muerte – he visto peores que tu, te lo aseguro pero por si necesitas ayuda con ella puedes llamarme estaré siempre disponible

Dice mientras me da una tarjeta con un número telefónico

Rigby – gracias

Muerte – no hay de que, pero me tengo que ir, ten cuidado la próxima vez que te enfurezcas con tu jefe ¿de acuerdo?

Rigby – jeje ok

Muerte – hablo en serio

Dice para desaparecer mientras yo me limito a tragar grueso

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno ya saben, dejen sus reviews, denle follow y fav si quieren ver mas capitulos de este fic sin mas_

_JXS fuera_


	4. Hospital (Pte 2)

_HOLA LOC S les traigo un viejo capitulo que espero que les guste sin mas let's read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 3: Hospital (parte 2)

Me encuentro caminando un poco entre mis recuerdos, ocasionalmente me detengo a ver uno que otro, especialmente los que tengo con Eileen mientras camino me encuentro con un recuerdo que nunca termine de ver ya que la muerte vino a visitarme. Me siento, y empiezo a ver el recuerdo desde donde me quedé

**Flashback**

Eileen – si quieres te ayudo

Dice mientras tira de la lata hasta que de tan fuerte que tiró hizo que la lata se soltara pero también Rigby cayó encima de ella a unos escasos dos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran

Ninguno se movía, más por la impresión que por cualquier otra cosa, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban así que rápidamente se separan sin dirigirse la palabra, Mordecai y Margarita solo reían por lo bajo hasta que Mordecai decide salvarle el orgullo a su amigo

Mordecai – bueno creo que la soda será para llevar ¿no crees Rigby?

Rigby – si… vámonos

Después de pagar por las bebidas Mordecai y Rigby se mantienen en silencio mientras caminan hacia el parque, al llegar a la casa se puede ver a todos en la sala jugando serpientes y escaleras

Mordecai – perdón por la demora pero Rigby casi besa a una chica

De inmediato todos voltean a ver a Rigby con una cara de "Are Really Nigga?" bueno todos menos Mordecai el cual tiene una cara de trollface

Rigby – em mejor me voy

Dice mientras sube a su habitación, al entrar abre las cajas y la lata de soda para después empezar a armar el trampolín que sería su cama.

**Fin Del Flashback**

El solo recordar eso me pone a hervir la sangre así que decido regresar a caminar por allí entre mis recuerdos hasta que la puerta se abre con el típico saludo de Eileen

Eileen – hola, hola, bueno estaba algo ocupada pero al fin pude quitarme de encima el trabajo, cubrí horas extras así que por eso no pude venir más temprano pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Aun si pudiese hablar me quedaría callado ya que lo único que pasa por mi mente en ese momento es "¿enserio?"

Eileen – nada que reportar ¿eh? Bueno solo te diré lo más importante que ha ocurrido desde tu… accidente

Dice eso como si se tratara de algo traumático, está bien que me haya golpeado un auto a gran velocidad pero no es para tanto

Eileen – verás, el parque ha estado muy tranquilo sin ti, es casi deprimente y bueno, te hemos extrañado en la cafetería, de hecho muchas chicas han… preguntado por ti

Lo dice en un tono un tanto molesto, furioso, me atrevería a decir

Eileen – pero en fin, es extraño que no estés con nosotros, dios eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza pero ya que

De repente escucho un suspiro muy pesado casi melancólico

Eileen - ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Lo dice en un tono serio tirando a triste

Eileen – odio mi vida, me siento como, como si cada cosa que hago estuviese destinada a salir mal, no soy muy ambiciosa pero quisiera no seguir trabajando en la cafetería, todos los días es la misma rutina, despertar, ir a trabajar, sonreír todo el maldito día a clientes que no hacen nada más que desnudarte con la mirada, recibir un pago miserable para sostener una casa tu sola *suspiro* desearía irme de ese trabajo pero es todo lo que sé hacer

No puedo hacer nada más que escuchar sus gimoteos, hasta que ya no puedo más quiero, abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que allí estoy para ella, de repente lo sentí, pude volver a sentir mi brazo, podría jurar que podría levantar mi brazo completo pero al intentarlo no puedo hacer nada, solo se que lo estoy sintiendo

Eileen – lo siento, quisiera que nunca hubieses sabido eso

De repente siento esa presión en todo mi cuerpo otra vez, no puedo respirar bien de hecho casi podría jurar que me asfixio, y el calor que siento no ayuda mucho así que como puedo intento quitar el peso de encima, me toma mucho esfuerzo mover mi brazo, al acercarlo a mi cuerpo lo pongo entre aquella cosa y mi pecho, extraño, es suave, redondo, pero lo más extraño es que logre escuchar una especie de grito ahogado muy cerca, siento que lo que sea que esté sobre mi se mueve pero no dejo que se me escape, quiero saber que es.

Lenta y pesadamente abro mis ojos siendo enceguecido por las lámparas del techo, pero rápidamente mi visión se aclara permitiéndome ver a… ¿Eileen? Mi vista logra acomodarse y puedo verla mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se ruboriza, bajo la mirada a su pecho… dios.

Rápidamente la suelto y a pesar de que ya no se muerde el labio veo que aun tiene ese rubor que tenia quizás un poco antes de que se recostara sobre mi

Rigby – Eileen, yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención

Eileen – tra-tranquilo creo que me voy a llamar al doctor, para ver si te puede dar de alta ya

Rigby – ok

Ella sale casi tropezando con la silla donde se sienta cada vez que me visita, tiene sus razones, digo, que alguno de tus amigos te manosee por accidente no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto, después de un rato el doctor llega y me hace un diagnostico rápido antes de darme de alta permitiéndome salir.

Ni Eileen o yo hablamos durante el corto trayecto de la habitación a la salida, una vez afuera logro sacar algunas palabras

Rigby – Eileen yo…

Soy silenciado por un ademan de su mano

Eileen – no le diré a nadie lo que pasó hoy, si es lo que tratas de decir, sé que fue un accidente, solo, no hagas de eso un habito

Dice para después darme un beso en la mejilla e ir rumbo a su casa, yo debería hacer lo mismo, supongo, pero el solo pensar en los insultos y bromas acerca de mi orientación sexual por parte de Benson y los chicos me hace pensar en una única opción

Rigby - ¡Eileen, espera!

Eileen voltea mientras corro un poco hacia ella, esto solo la confunde

Rigby - ¿crees que pueda dormir en tu casa solo por esta noche?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno denle like a la pagina de Facebook "El Rincón De Juaxen" donde podran seguir de cerca esta y mas historias, tambien dejen sus reviews, follows y favs para demostrar que les está gustando hasta ahora, sin mas_

_JXS fuera_


	5. Bajo el mismo techo

_HOLA LOCOS/AS he regresado y solo para decirles que estamos de regreso, espero que les guste el capitulo sin mas let's read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 4: bajo el mismo techo

Eileen - ¿Qué dijiste?

Rigby – me preguntaba si puedo quedarme solo por hoy a dormir en tu casa, claro si quieres

Eileen parece confundida, sorprendida y tal vez un poco temerosa, pero parece pensarlo por un momento

Eileen – o-ok

Me acerco un poco hacia ella para anivelar el paso, ella se ve muy nerviosa tal vez preferiría destriparse a sí misma en ese mismo instante que permitirme entrar a su casa para dormir, tal vez sigue un poco aturdida por ese accidente, ¿por que otra razón actuaria así? Durante el trayecto intento formular alguna conversación que no muera al segundo de haberla iniciado pero no logro imaginar nada, de una forma silenciosa ambos llegamos a la casa de Eileen, como siempre ella saca la llave de la puerta de debajo de esa pequeña tortuga de cerámica, después de entrar ella cierra la puerta mientras yo me encargo de acomodar un poco el sofá para poder dormir un poco.

La noche es extraña, normalmente Eileen estaría haciendo algo como tejer o cosas así, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ella se vaya a su habitación.

Rigby – buenas noches

Eileen se detiene un poco y me voltea a ver

Eileen – gracias

Dice con una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar su camino a su habitación, desde que Joanne se fue esta casa debe ser muy silenciosa, apago la luz y empiezo a dormir un poco.

Me levanto de golpe a mitad de la noche, tengo la boca seca, estoy sudando, casi vomitando del miedo. Como puedo me levanto y camino hasta la cocina, recordando un poco lo que ocurrió en aquel espantoso sueño. Me encontraba en un mundo vacio por completo, de hecho de no ser por un pequeño y levemente marcado horizonte, hubiera jurado que no había suelo. De repente empecé a escuchar los gimoteos de una chica, al darme vuelta me percate que se trataba de Eileen, estaba llorando junto a lo que parecía una lapida, trato de acercarme pero de inmediato Eileen saca un arma de su bolsillo y se apunta a la cabeza, trato de evitar que tire del gatillo pero apenas corro hacia ella esta dispara manchando con sangre la lapida mientras cae, al acercarme puedo ver "Rigby" en ella antes de despertar.

Llego a la cocina y me sirvo un poco de agua del grifo en un vaso, bebo hasta la ultima gota de agua mientras escucho una voz fácil de reconocer

Eileen – creí que estabas dormido

Me volteo solo para ver a Eileen en piyama parada en el marco de la puerta

Rigby – tenía un poco de sed

La verdad no tenia ningún interés en contarle lo de mi sueño, solo la espantaría, vuelvo a mi improvisada cama de sofá, pasando por Eileen la cual apenas tiene la oportunidad me abraza con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho

Eileen – tengo miedo, Rigby

Me petrifico ante tal acción, las palabras que ella dice no ayudan mucho en mi situación

Eileen - ¿Po-podemos dormir juntos?

No me atrevo a decir nada, pero verla así la hace ver muy tierna, como una niña que busca refugio en la cama de sus padres cuando tiene una pesadilla, así que lentamente acaricio su cabeza, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada

Rigby – seguro

Ambos vamos a la sala, allí ambos nos recostamos en el sillón apoyando nuestras cabezas en diferentes lados del sillón.

El sol mañanero inunda mis ojos a través de mis parpados como gritándome que me levantara, aprieto los parpados y los abro lentamente solo para encontrarme con la cara de Eileen a pocos centímetros de la mía, trato de gritar, pero verla así de pacifica es increíble, sin sus gafas que me estorben para verla bien, se ve adorable, y esa leve sonrisa en sus labios la hace ver muy tierna, como cereza sobre el pastel, su piyama de gatitos me permite ver su pequeño pero firme pecho, ver esa a pequeña topo entre mis brazos era como estar en el cielo, de hecho me darían ganas de permanecer así por el resto de mi vida

Muerte – jejeje me parece muy tierna esta escena

Levanto mi mirada de golpe permitiéndome ver a la Muerte recargada en la pared

Rigby - *susurrando* ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Muerte – solo te ayudo un poco con esta chica, digo, ¿Por qué otra razón despertarías en esa posición sin haberte caído al moverte dormido?

Tiene un buen punto, demonios, Eileen se está despertando

Muerte – más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió nos vemos

Dice mientras desaparece dejándome con una Eileen a medio despertar, esta me observa un poco antes de empezar a acostumbrar sus pequeños ojos al hecho de que estoy abrazándola, mientras ambos estamos sobre el sillón.

Eileen - ¿Rigby?

Dice mientras trata de alcanzar sus gafas, al conseguirlo se las pone permitiéndose verme envolviéndola con mis brazos

Eileen - ¡Rigby!

Dice mientras me empuja haciendo que la suelte, pero al estar en el sillón se cae al piso, no le toma nada levantarse y mirarme con cierta sorpresa y odio al mismo tiempo

Eileen – el que hayamos dormido juntos no es excusa para que hayas tratado de aprovecharte de mí

Rigby – yo no intente nada

Me levanto del sillón

Rigby – solo. Me muevo mientras duermo

Eileen – si como no

Casi parecemos niños de primaria haciendo esto así que decido mejor no involucrarme más así que ambos vamos a la cocina sin dirigirnos la palabra por unos instantes hasta que ambos estallamos en carcajadas al recordar lo infantiles que debimos habernos visto en la sala hace unos segundos. Eileen se sienta en la mesa y apoya su cabeza en sus manos mirándome con cierta astucia

Rigby - ¿Qué ocurre?

Eileen – oh, nada señor chef, ¿Qué hay en el menú para hoy?

Rigby - ¿Qué? Yo no…

Eileen – no, puedes decir nada en tu defensa, intentaste aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía…

Dice mientras pone una mano sobre su pecho y poniendo su otro brazo sobre la frente, viéndose lo más melodramática posible

Eileen – tuve suerte de no haber perdido mi virginidad a manos de tus sucias tretas

Rigby – ya te emocionaste. Si querías que hiciera el desayuno podrías haberlo pedido, en lugar de hacerla como en una obra de Beethoven

Eileen – Beethoven era un músico no un dramaturgo además, eso no te salva, te invité a dormir a mi casa lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es hacerme el desayuno

Rigby – okey, cielos

No tengo idea de que podría gustarle así que solo hago un par de hot-cakes y se los pongo frente a ella, al principio ella se muestra un poco insegura pero come la pequeña cantidad de pastelería sin muchos problemas, el desayuno pasa tranquilo. De hecho no podría esperar menos, por un par de veces volteaba a verla.

Salimos de la casa rumbo al trabajo, yo solo espero, que no se le vuelva habito pedirme que le prepare el desayuno.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno he de decir que ya tengo nuevos capitulos y ademas de que ya he comenzado con el mes del miedo en la pagina de facebook El Rincón De Juaxen, sin mas nos vemos_

_JXS fuera_


	6. Regresando al trabajo

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste sin mas nos vemos abajo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 5: regresando al trabajo

Me encuentro caminando junto a Eileen rumbo al trabajo, es una de las cosas buenas de tener trabajos relativamente cerca, sea lo que sea que "relativo" signifique.

Ambos caminamos juntos pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado una especie de pareja, después de un rato caminando ambos llegamos hasta la cafetería en donde Eileen se detiene.

Eileen – creo que te veré luego, Rigby

Rigby – si eso espero, vendré a la hora del almuerzo para comer algo

Eileen – está bien nos vemos

Ambos partimos por nuestro lado sin decir nada más. El camino a la casa es un poco tranquilo pero muy desolador, de hecho podría jurar que hay cosas que cambiaron mucho en tan solo unos días, quizás a esto se refería Eileen con que las cosas eran más deprimentes desde mi accidente. Decido no darle vueltas de más al asunto y entro a la casa.

Al principio mi primer impulso es el de subir a mi habitación a ver que tanto ocurrió en mi ausencia pero prefiero ir a la cocina en donde busco un poco de agua para refrescarme. La casa esta muy silenciosa incluso para ser un fin de semana, subo a mi habitación encontrándome con la puerta con seguro, tal vez Mordecai lo puso para evitar que alguien entrará mientras está trabajando, así que tomo la llave de repuesto que escondí en el marco de la puerta. Abro con facilidad y lo único que espero es ver que mi cama no ha sido vendida o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con algo que creo que Eileen mencionó en el hospital.

Puedo ver a Mordecai como es habitual, desnudo, pero lo que no es habitual es el ver a Mordecai junto a CJ ambos dormidos y desnudos sobre la cama mientras varias prendas de chica están desperdigadas por el suelo, normalmente me pondría como loco gritando toda clase de incoherencias pero en lugar de eso solo tomo mi celular y les tomo una foto o dos antes de salir azotando la puerta, solo me detengo a escuchar los gritos de terror de ambos para después ir a la oficina de Benson a ver que tengo que hacer hoy y así saber a donde no tengo que ir, si bien estar dos días ausente te relaja un poco no podría llamar a lo mío un descanso revitalizante así que planeo tomarme el día libre.

Al igual que con Mordecai la habitación esta cerrada, pero por seguridad toco la puerta antes de abrir. A juzgar por el pequeño alboroto, supongo que Benson está adentro. No tardan en invitarme a pasar así que entro recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Benson

Benson - ¿Rigby? ¿Qué no estabas en el hospital?

Rigby – Salí esta mañana, así que, ¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?

Benson – oh em… déjame revisar

No parece muy convencido de que se trate de mi el que está hablando con el en ese momento pero estoy feliz de regresar al trabajo.

Benson – hay que barrer las hojas, quitar la goma de mascar de las mesas de la cafetería y levantar la basura del portón principal.

Rigby – iré a hacerlo en un momento

Digo mientras me voy de la oficina, puede que me haya vuelto más frívolo que antes pero vale la pena, tal vez vaya a la zona de fiestas a jugar algún videojuego en la bodega, después tal vez vaya al café a ver a Eileen y haga lo de Benson a ultimo minuto como siempre. Si, eso haré.

Entro a la bodega de la zona de fiestas encontrándome con Quips dormido rodeado de latas de soda con su disfraz de payaso manchado de soda, al escuchar la puerta abrirse se sobresalta y parece alarmado pero al verme se vuelve a apoyar en la vieja maquina expendedora

Quips – ¿solo eres tú?

Rigby – si, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quips – me quede encerrado, vine a cambiarme pero la puerta se cerró, necesitan rellenar la maquina

Dice mientras bebe el poco contenido que queda en la lata de su mano y se levanta

Quips – oí que estuviste en el hospital

Rigby - *suspiro* si. Me golpeo un auto y estuve en coma dos días

Quips – interesante. Viste enfermeras lindas

Rigby - ¿Qué no estás casado?

Quips – el que esté a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú.

Rigby – de todas formas no pude ver a ninguna, estuve con Eileen

El se me queda viendo un poco para después estremecerse por la alarma de su reloj

Quips – debo irme, por cierto pon un ladrillo en la puerta para que no se cierre la puerta

Rigby – lo tendré en mente, gracias

Quips se va de la bodega al escenario a montar su show mientras yo me quedo en la bodega jugando algunos videojuegos hasta el almuerzo, paso por lo menos unas dos horas hasta que decido salir a ver como les va a los demás.

Musculoso y Fantasmano podando el césped, Skips poniendo tejas nuevas en la casa, Papaleta… siendo Papaleta y Mordecai barriendo las hojas mientras habla con CJ. Todo esto lo veo desde una distancia lo suficientemente larga como para que no noten mucho mi presencia, de hecho solo hice eso con Mordecai, sigo un poco molesto con él.

En cuestión de unos minutos las alarmas empiezan a inundar el ambiente para marcar el inicio del almuerzo, así que me retiro lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser visto por Mordecai. Al llegar al café puedo ver a Eileen presurosa por todo el lugar llevando órdenes de un lado a otro como si no hubiese un mañana. Sin hacer mucho acto de presencia llego hasta una mesa desocupada mientras la veo trabajar, rápidamente las órdenes bajan su flujo hasta que solo le falta entregar una taza de café pero de la nada un tipo en una mesa cercana a Eileen le pone el pie haciendo que Eileen caiga al suelo arrojando la taza a la cara de un hombre que empieza a insultarla, llamando la atención del que parece ser el jefe

Jefe – Roberts ¿Qué sucede?

Eileen – eh… yo…

Cliente – le diré que sucede, ese intento de mesera que tiene, derramó café sobre mí

Jefe - ¿Eso es cierto, Roberts?

Eileen – eh… si

Dice mientras se rinde al ver que el tipo que le puso el pie se va

Jefe – es bueno que seas honesta. Eso te ayudara a conseguir un nuevo empleo. Por que estás despedida

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y puedan regalarme sus reviews follows y favs sin mas nos vemos_

_JXS fuera_


	7. Despedida

Capitulo 6: Despedida

Tanto Eileen como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ante las palabras del jefe de hecho ninguno ha dicho nada en este tiempo

Jefe – deja tu uniforme en la oficina al salir

Sin nada más que agregar se retira junto con el cliente, yo por mi parte me acerco a Eileen para intentar consolarla un poco

Rigby - ¿te encuentras bien?

Eileen solo asiente lentamente con la cabeza

Eileen – debo… dejar esto en la oficina, ¿podrías esperarme afuera?

Rigby – si

Salgo mientras ella entra a la oficina, la verdad es que me gustaría hacer cualquier cosa en este momento pero algo me dice que me quede a esperarla, después de unos minutos ella sale con una camiseta sin mangas y una linda falda que le llega a las rodillas, no es el mejor atuendo del mundo pero es algo.

Rigby - ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Eileen – si

Ambos empezamos a caminar sin muchos ánimos, de hecho el almuerzo ya termino pero no me importa ya que el estado emocional de Eileen me importa aun más.

Al llegar a la casa de Eileen ella y yo nos quedamos frente a la puerta como esperando a que el otro dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso hay un silencio incomodo.

Eileen – yo…

Como si intentara abrir una conversación, el ideal muere y le obliga a callarse

Rigby – si lo deseas puedo darte la mitad de mi paga mientras encuentras otro trabajo.

Eileen se sorprende bastante ante ese comentario

Eileen – p-pero es tu paga y- y yo soy solo una in…

Decido callarla de una forma que ni yo estoy seguro de por que lo hice, como si algo me hubiese empujado con suficiente fuerza como para besarla antes de que terminara su frase

El beso dura su tiempo, ambos de alguna forma lo disfrutamos después de que se nos pasara la sorpresa, de hecho casi podría jurar que estoy sintiendo su lengua tratando de entrar a mi boca, ambos no sabemos que pasa pero parece que la gente se nos queda viendo ya que puedo sentir las miradas sobre mi así que me separo de golpe al caer en cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo hasta hace unos instantes.

Rigby – ¡lo siento!

Digo mientras me hago hacia atrás para evitar acercarme de más a ella pero ella no parece captar la indirecta ya que se acerca más a mí, haciendo que me sienta muy incomodo

Eileen – no te disculpes, por favor

Me quedo en silencio como esperando a que diga algo más. Nada. Solo quedamos en silencio uno mirando al otro. Me gustaría poder decir algo en estos momentos. Pero creo que solo diría la primera estupidez que pase por mi mente en este momento, así que hago lo que creo más correcto.

Rigby – bueno, adiós, deje mucho trabajo pendiente en la casa

Eileen – si, adiós, nos vemos después

Rigby – si

Digo para dar media vuelta y caminar rumbo a la casa, el camino es silencioso, pero es lo más agradable que podría encontrar en estos momentos ya que no puedo regresar a la casa de Eileen, por que Benson y Quips ya saben que salí del hospital, así que me resignare a recibir todas las burlas que sean necesarias para poder dormir.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa, algunas luces están encendidas alertando la presencia de personas despiertas, lo cual solo significa problemas.

Al entrar veo a Mordecai jugando videojuegos en la sala pero apenas escucha la puerta cerrarse pone pausa y me voltea a ver.

Mordecai – hola mapache ¿Dónde estabas en toda la tarde?

Rigby – alejándome de ti

Mordecai – oh vamos ¿sigues molesto por lo de ese día?

Rigby – no es solo por eso

Mordecai - ¿entonces?

Rigby – estuve en coma durante dos días y solo fuiste a verme una sola vez, Eileen fue la única que me visitó, a pesar de que sabía que la despedirían, no falto ni un solo día. Tu por tú parte solo holgazaneabas y no fuiste a verme.

Mordecai queda en silencio, me gustaría poder decir más pero es todo lo que tengo.

Mordecai – lo siento, Rigby, pensé que estarías mejor sin mi, es que saliste tan molesto el otro día que, creí que necesitabas un tiempo para organizar tus ideas, lo siento

Al ver a Mordecai solo puedo ver que quizás sea cierto tal vez solo quería que descansara de él por un tiempo, así que decido hacer lo que mejor sé

Rigby – si lo que dices es cierto entonces te derrotare fácilmente esta vez

Mordecai – ¿huelo un reto?

Rigby – el que sobreviva más tiempo gana

Mordecai – será sencillo


	8. Trabajando juntos

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno por fin ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Mapache espero que lo disfruten_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 7: trabajando juntos

La mañana llega y con ella el saber de que Mordecai y yo estuvimos básicamente toda la noche jugando, ambos temblorosos y ojos rojos, ronda 1273 y contando, ninguno de nosotros parecía ceder, incluso Mordecai utilizaba sus piernas para llevar una botella de agua a su boca, yo hacia lo mismo pero con mi cola, estábamos a punto de pasar a la ronda 1274 cuando de repente el videojuego comenzó a sacar humo y se apagó. Razón suficiente para que ambos miráramos al techo sin parpadear.

Mordecai - ¿el videojuego explotó?

Rigby – si

Mordecai - ¿lo declaramos empate?

Rigby – si

Mordecai – ¿se te acabaron las palabras?

Rigby – si

Empiezo a escuchar pasos detrás de nosotros veo a Benson con cara de no creérselo y a Skips con una leve sonrisa

Benson - *suspiro* ¿Cuánto tiempo fue esta vez?

Rigby – solo sé que explotó el videojuego

Skips – paga

Benson saca cinco dólares de su bolsillo y se los da a Skips el cual tan solo se retira

Mordecai – ¿apostaron cuanto duraríamos jugando?

Benson – básicamente, pero como sea limpien este desastre y poden los arboles, debo ir a ver una entrevista de trabajo que solicitaron

Rigby - ¿alguien pidió trabajo?

Benson – si, es una chica, creo que trabaja en el café de enfrente

Mordecai - ¿Será Eileen?

Rigby – no lo sé

Ambos comenzamos a limpiar la sala mientras charlamos un poco, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan, renovado, terminamos con la sala y salimos al garaje por las herramientas para podar pero me distraigo hablando con Mordecai y choco contra alguien

Rigby – oye ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde… caminas?

Frente a mi se encuentra Eileen sobándose la cabeza

Rigby – ¿Eileen?

Eileen – hola Rigby

Mordecai – tú eres la que vino por la entrevista de trabajo ¿verdad?

Eileen – sip, lo siento Rigby consideré lo que me dijiste pero no puedo permitirme aceptar tu dinero, así que trabajaré aquí

Mordecai - ¿acaso le propusiste matrimonio?

Tanto Eileen como yo nos ponemos rojos de la sorpresa, haciendo que Mordecai se ría bastante fuerte

Mordecai – perdón, alguien debía decir eso

Rigby – como sea, te deseo suerte en la entrevista de trabajo

Eileen – gracias

Con eso ella se va adentro mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a la zona del frente del parque y comenzamos a cortar las puntas más significativas para darles forma cuadrada, al menos con los primeros dos arboles, luego nos sentamos en una banca, no se en que momento me quede dormido. Después de unas horas siento ese peso cálido de nuevo, como cuando estaba en el hospital, abro un poco los ojos y puedo ver a Eileen abrazada a mi, tal vez me pueda acostumbrar a esto, me muevo un poco, y puedo ver unas luces azules y rojas parpadeando, al abrir bien los ojos puedo ver a varias personas entre ellas personas en batas blancas, pero pronto entendí de que se trataba todo al escuchar las sirenas de ambulancias

Mordecai - ¡está despertando!

Miro hacia arriba y puedo ver a Mordecai preocupado al igual que todos los chicos

Skips – témpanos, Rigby ¿estás bien?

Rigby - ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Las luces comenzaban a lastimarme los ojos y Eileen se aferro más fuerte a mí

Medico – tuviste suerte hijo, estuviste en coma por dos horas, espero que perdones a la chica dijo que no quería soltarte

Solo siento como la cabeza de Eileen se hunde en mi pecho, la pobrecilla debe estar sonrojada

Eileen – no quería que te fueras

Eso solo me hace corresponderle el abrazo, su calidez no hace más que reconfortarme, de pronto sus labios y los míos se unen mientras algunos curiosos solo soltaban el típico "awww" empiezo a sentir las miradas de varias personas así que termino el beso y volteo a ver a todos los cuales están con un pulgar en alto como en forma de "bien hecho campeón" cosa que hace que la sangre fluya hasta mis mejillas

Mordecai – bueno muchachos no hay nada que ver fuera de aquí todos

Dice mientras comienza a alejar a todos mientras que el resto comenzaba a preguntarme de todo desde cuanto tiempo llevábamos juntos, hasta si ya lo habíamos hecho para mi buena suerte los relojes marcaron el final del día

Benson – Muy bien muchachos fue un día ocupado así que los espero mañana temprano lo mismo va para ti Eileen

Eileen – si, jefe

En eso un cantico celestial comienza a sonar mientras una luz ilumina a Benson

Benson – me llamó jefe

Rigby – okey… vámonos

Digo mientras tomo la mano de Eileen y nos vamos a su casa no sin antes escuchar como los chicos nos gritaban "usen protección" mientras nosotros salíamos del parque

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno ya se la saben dejen sus reviews denle follow y fav si les gusta la historia corta que juntos hicimos hasta ahora sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


	9. Juntos

_AL FIN HE TERMINADO, despues de lo que me parecio una eternidad al fin les traigo nuevo capitulo de mapache que espero que les guste ya que este creo que sera el penultimo capitulo de la historia sin mas _

_JXS fuera_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 8: Juntos

Me encuentro llevando a Eileen a su casa, sinceramente no podría entender que me pasaba aun si me lo explicaran, cada vez que durmiera podría no volver a despertar, sin duda alguna la muerte me llevaría aun si somos amigos, cuando menos me acuerdo veo que ya llegamos a la casa de Eileen

Eileen – Rigby, ahora que ya todos saben que estamos saliendo ¿crees que podríamos… hacerlo?

En ese momento mi cerebro colapsa, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo esta chica?

Rigby - ¿co-como?

Eileen – vamos, será rápido

Puedo sentir la sangre fluir hasta mis mejillas, sin duda era muy extraño ya que era la primera vez que lo haría, me sentía raro, pero aun así me daban ganas de hacerlo.

Rigby – ok

Ambos llegamos a su casa, era extraño, no era la primera vez que estaba en casa de Eileen pero ahora era distinto, íbamos a dar "la muestra de amor" así que me senté en el sillón, ella solo cerró la puerta y las cortinas, después se sentó en mis piernas, se sentía raro, su cuerpo junto al mío se siente tan cálido, tan suave.

Lentamente sus labios se juntan con los míos mientras mi mano sube hasta su pecho, comienzo a apretarlo un poco sacándole leves gemidos, lentamente ambos bajamos hasta el suelo, no es el mejor lugar pero es mejor que limitarme a un lugar tan estrecho como el sofá, trato de levantar su camisa pero ella se muestra un poco incomoda

Eileen – estás temblando

Miro mis manos y puedo ver que es cierto, tal vez tenga ganas de hacerlo pero no dejaba de ser extraño

Rigby – si, es mi primera vez

Eileen – es lo mismo conmigo así que, me gusta que mi primera vez sea contigo

Ella decide quitarse su propia ropa, puedo ver como el rubor de su rostro y mi excitación van de la mano, lentamente solo queda ella completamente desnuda, su modesto pecho oculto apenas un poco por el cabello que cae sin sus lentes su rubor es más notorio

Eileen – se bueno conmigo, no puedo ver nada

La dirijo hacia un lado junto a mí haciendo que se acurruque a mi lado, sin duda es curioso como ella tiene que guiarse con sus manos a través de mi cuerpo hasta que llega a la que es quizás la única parte honesta de mi cuerpo

Eileen – esto es…

Rigby – si…

Ambos comenzamos a besarnos mientras sus manos siguen acariciando mi hombría, lentamente ella toma la iniciativa y se sienta en mi entrepierna subiendo un poco para después bajar lentamente apoyándose en mi pecho, a pesar de eso la sensación es impresionante la sensación, todos mis sentidos se sienten en éxtasis mientras ella está luchando por no chillar de dolor, puedo ver como unas leves gotas de sangre salir de entre sus piernas

Rigby – ¿estas segura de esto?

Eileen – si…

Ella comienza a subir y bajar haciendo que su dolor sea paulatinamente remplazado con placer. Comienza a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido a tal punto en el que siento como estoy a punto de correrme dentro de ella lo cual llama mi atención, tan solo un par de segundos antes logro avisarle haciendo que no se pueda preparar lo suficiente

Eileen – Ah!

Eso no hace más que hacer que me sienta un poco mal pero aun así, siento sus músculos tensarse a medida que la sensación terminaba, ella lentamente baja hasta que se queda abrazada a mí, su pecho rozando el mío. Podría permanecer así toda la vida

Rigby – te amo Eileen

Eileen – y yo a ti

Ambos permanecemos en silencio durante un buen rato no tenemos intenciones de decir nada más, y aun si así fuera no podríamos de tan cansados que quedamos, lentamente recuerdo que ambos estamos desnudos en el suelo, razón para que la levante y suba las escaleras con ella, sin duda es como estar ayudando a un ebrio llegamos a su habitación así que solo la recuesto en su cama mientras yo me abrazo con ella para lentamente comenzar a dormir.

El silencio es absoluto, me siento en coma de nuevo, apenas un par de sensaciones leves me recorren los brazos, no estoy seguro del por que esta reacción pero es relajante, como flotar en una alberca.

De pronto veo a la muerte frente a mí, aun cuando ya me acostumbre a verla ocasionalmente en mis sueños, hace que me pregunte más de una vez si estoy o no con vida

Muerte – hola Rigby, ¿disfrutando tu noche?

Rigby – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Muerte – meh, no hay muchos trabajos últimamente, así que vine a ver como estabas

Rigby – bueno, estoy bien ¿Qué habría de malo?

Muerte – te seré honesto, tal vez creas que te la estás librando, pero solo te acercas más a tu hora

Rigby - ¿Cómo?

Muerte – estoy hablando de más hay nos vemos después

Dice para después desaparecer. Los leves rayos del sol que se filtran por la ventana, abro un poco mis ojos solo para ver que Eileen no está en la habitación, en lugar de eso escucho el agua caer en el suelo de la ducha, me acerco y puedo escuchar un leve tarareo provenir del interior

Rigby – ¿Eileen eres tú?

Eileen – si, salgo enseguida

Pienso un poco antes de dar mi respuesta y antes de que sepa que estoy haciendo entro al baño

Eileen – Rigby ¿Pero que…?

Sin previo aviso entro a la ducha con ella abrazándola por detrás

Eileen - ¿¡Rigby!?

Rigby – Shhh. Déjame desfrutarlo

Digo mientras comienzo a acariciar sus pechos, suaves al tacto, como siempre; bajo mi mano hasta su intimidad y comienzo a hacer movimientos circulares sacándole suspiros los cuales se mezclaban con el sonido del agua al caer.

Después de un par de minutos su espalda comenzaba a arquearse mientras un líquido cálido goteaba hasta mi mano. Comienzo a besar su cuello succionando un poco dejándole uno que otro chupón avisando que ella es mía ahora

Eileen – déjame… algo de diversión

Rigby – ¿eh?

Esa simple distracción hace que ella se dé la vuelta y me acorrala contra la pared de la ducha, ella se acerca rápidamente a mí plantándome un beso en los labios y se guía con el tacto hasta mi entrepierna en donde empieza a estimularme, cada vez más rápido hasta el punto en el que siento que me corro pero antes de eso ella se detiene completamente

Eileen – podría dejarte hervir en tu lujuria, como castigo de que me has sorprendido

Rigby – si haces eso tendré que desquitarme

Eileen - ¿y cómo?

Tomo el grifo extensible de la pared y abro el chorro

Rigby – ayudándote a lavarte bien

Me acerco a ella para besarla y apunto el chorro a su intimidad haciendo que se doblegue y trate de alejarse pero la retengo con mi brazo evitando que lo haga y se retuerza un poco con tal de escapar pero lentamente sucumbe al placer

Eileen – Rigby… me… corro

Suelto el chorro y me acerco a ella para que nuestras intimidades se unan, no toma mucho tiempo llegar al clímax debido a nuestra excitación así que ambos quedamos exhaustos apenas permitiéndome cerrar la regadera y el grifo antes de dormirnos por un rato mas

Después de lo que creo fueron unas horas Eileen me despierta un poco alarmada

Eileen – ¡Rigby despierta ya es tarde!

Me levanto y veo que el sol ya está en lo alto diciendo que ya es medio día lo cual me alerta y me seque tan rápido como pueda para después correr hasta la puerta

Rigby - ¡rápido!

Ambos prácticamente corremos hasta el parque en donde veo a Benson en la entrada

Rigby – perdona el retraso Benson… por favor

Benson – te descontare la mitad de tu paga de hoy por haber llegado tarde, a ti Eileen debo recordarte que estás a prueba, me temo que no te pagaré hoy

Eileen – pero…

Benson – sin peros, sabias de las consecuencias de llegar tarde

Rigby – vamos Benson solo por haber llegado tarde su primer día no merece eso

Benson – Rigby entiendo que sean novios ustedes dos pero seamos honestos tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso

Rigby – entonces creo que tú tampoco, debo recordarte que cuando te sustituyeron habías renunciado

Benson – eso no tiene nada que ver aquí Rigby

Eileen – déjalo Rigby…

Rigby - ¡no! Eso no es justo Benson eso es…

Benson - ¿Rigby?

No podría hablar aunque lo quisiera, mis cuerdas vocales parecen haber sido estiradas de más, mi pecho duele como si me hubiesen golpeado

Benson - ¡Rigby!

Eileen - ¡algo anda mal!

Trato de recomponerme solo para caer de rodillas en un golpe seco

Eileen - ¡Rigby!

Caigo por completo al suelo y volteo al frente solo para ver a la muerte

Muerte – lo siento viejo, te dije que no te molestaras con tu jefe de nuevo

Es lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de que todo se ponga negro


	10. Final: Memoria, Muerte y Silencio

_bueno señoras y señores he aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta linda historia corta, se que no fue tan exitosa como hubiera deseado pero sinduda me hizo sonreir en mas de una ocacion asi que sin mas, nos veremos en otra historia sin mas _

_JXS fuera_

_P.D. la historia fue ambientada antes de que Rigby le dijera a Mordecai que estaba en una relacion con Eileen_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo Final: Memoria, Muerte y Silencio

Me levanto rápidamente del suelo solo para encontrarme con Benson y Eileen tratando de despertarme

Eileen – Rigby despierta por favor

Rigby – pero… estoy despierto

Veo a Benson tomar su teléfono y marcar

Benson - ¿hola? Necesito una ambulancia por favor, mi empleado tuvo un ataque al corazón, estoy en el parque este, enfrente de la cafetería

Rigby – oye Benson estoy despierto

Digo mientras trato de tocar a Benson pero mi mano atraviesa su hombro

Rigby – ¿pero que?

Volteo a ver a Eileen y veo que ella esta de rodillas junto a un mapache, más temprano que tarde me doy cuenta de que se trata de mi, o al menos de mi cuerpo

Rigby - ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

De pronto siento algo sobre mi hombro y puedo ver una huesuda mano la cual se conecta a una chaqueta negra

Muerte – lo siento viejo pero te lo advertí

Rigby – ¿entonces ahora estoy muerto?

Muerte – si y no, estás muerto pero no puedo tomar tu alma hasta la media noche, pero la mayoría no puede verte

Rigby – ¿pero de que me sirve saberlo? No puedo hacer nada

Muerte – ese es no es mi problema, nos vemos más tarde

Dice para después desaparecer en uno de sus portales.

Veo como los chicos llegan hasta la escena donde Mordecai es el primero en preocuparse

Mordecai - ¡Rigby! ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

Eileen – no lo sé, yo, de pronto él…

De pronto Eileen rompe a llorar haciendo que me sienta inútil

Benson – le dio un ataque al corazón, no responde

Fantasmano – oh no, ¿la muerte vino por ti?

Mordecai – éste no es el momento para chistes Fantasmano, esto es serio

Fantasmano – lo sé, pero yo puedo ver a Rigby

Todos – ¿enserio?

Skips – en ese caso necesitamos que te diga todo lo que sabe para ver que podemos hacer por el

Rigby – dijo que tengo hasta media noche para que mi alma sea suya

Fantasmano – nos queda hasta la media noche para salvarlo, necesitare un teléfono

Después de una llamada, Fantasmano regresa un poco temeroso, yo solo me siento aterrado de lo que sea que pueda decir. O lo que Eileen pudiera hacer ya que se encuentra bastante nerviosa, como en shock

Fantasmano – mi papá dice que hay una manera, pero deberíamos ir… al inframundo

Skips - ¿Qué necesitaremos allá?

Fantasmano – debemos derrotarlo en un juego que el proponga, solo así podremos conseguir el alma de Rigby de nuevo

Mordecai – muy bien entonces vamos

Fantasmano – solo podrán ir dos personas además de Rigby

Musculoso – sugiero que vayan Mordecai y Benson ellos fueron quienes le provocaron el coma

Mordecai - ¡oye eso no ayuda Musculoso!

Benson – de cualquier forma es cierto, nosotros debemos terminar lo que provocamos

De pronto Eileen se levanta

Eileen – yo iré

Benson – con todo respeto Eileen creo que es mejor que vayamos nosotros

Eileen – dije que iré yo

Mordecai – iré yo también, ya he dejado a mi amigo varias veces, no lo dejaré esta vez

Rigby – gracias amigo

Fantasmano – dice que gracias

Mordecai – en ese caso vamos

Fantasmano – una cosa más, papá me dijo que debían llevar el cuerpo de Rigby con ustedes

Mordecai – habrá que ir al hospital

Musculoso – déjenme ir por él, un amigo mío es enfermero tal vez pueda dárnoslo antes de que le hagan la autopsia

Eileen – ¿autopsia?

Musculoso – solo adelántense un poco yo les daré el cuerpo de camino

Mordecai – bueno, vamos

Nos subimos al carrito y comenzamos a ir a la casa de la Muerte que por alguna razón está en las afueras de la ciudad en lugar de estar en el inframundo. Nos toma un par de minutos llegar a la carretera y de pronto empiezo a escuchar las sirenas de varias patrullas, volteo y veo auto destartalado de Musculoso corriendo a cien por hora mientras es perseguido por al menos diez patrullas, no le toma mucho tiempo equilibrarnos y baja la ventanilla

Musculoso – les dejo esto, yo y Skips nos encargaremos de darles tiempo

Abre la puerta trasera y veo a Benson y Papaleta listos para arrojar una bolsa negra de mediano tamaño

Benson – ¡atrápenlo!

Dice para después arrojar la bolsa al carrito

Papaleta – apresúrense a rescatar a Rigby

Eileen – lo haremos

El carrito acelera mientras la pequeña furgoneta de Skips les impide el paso a las patrullas. Ahora estamos solos

Mordecai – muy bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Eileen – lo primero será llegar hasta la casa de la muerte con tal de ver que dice

El viaje transcurre en silencio hasta que a lo lejos veo la negra fachada de la mansión, llegamos hasta la puerta y bajamos para después entrar a la casa

Mordecai - ¡Muerte, queremos hablar contigo!

Al acercarnos un poco a la sala podemos verlo sentado en un sillón reclinable mientras ve televisión

Muerte – Mordo, amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mordecai – queremos que le devuelvas la vida a Rigby

Muerte – en ese caso regresen por donde vinieron, no tengo ninguna intención en hacerlo

Dice mientras toma una taza de café solo para que de la nada Eileen la tire

Eileen – escúchame bien amigo no vinimos desde lejos para regresar con las manos vacías, te retamos a un juego por el alma de Rigby

Muerte – tienes agallas niña, está bien, yo escogeré el juego, decido que será ajedrez, ustedes dos al mismo tiempo contra mí

Dice mientras chasquea los dedos para que de pronto él y los chicos suban a plataformas mientras yo me quedo en el suelo el cual de pronto se pone en una cuadricula blanca y negra demostrándome que estoy en uno de los cuadros del borde del tablero de pronto una estructura se forma bajo mis pies y me eleva los suficiente para que pueda ver frente a mi todo un ejército de ajedrez de muertos vivientes de color gris, yo por mi parte me encontraba rodeado por algo igual solo que de color negro, pero pronto me pude percatar de que estaba en el lugar del rey.

Muerte – los claros mueven primero

Dice para después dar un chasquido

Muerte – caballo izquierdo a 3-A

De pronto con un gran salto un caballo esqueleto montado por un esqueleto de gran tamaño

Mordecai – eh…

Eileen – 7-A y 7-H avancen

De pronto los dos esqueletos de los costados comienzan a caminar hasta detenerse un cuadro más adelante, la contienda comenzaba. Al principio eran solo unos minutos donde Eileen veía todas las posibilidades de atacar y de perder piezas, a la muerte parecía no importarle lo que ocurriera ya que se encontraba leyendo una revista, hasta que de pronto no sé cómo Eileen logro deshacerse de los dos caballos, una torre y tres peones de la Muerte, perdiendo únicamente dos peones cosa que hizo que la muerte comenzara a tomarse las cosas enserio.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y en algún momento la muerte pudo deshacerse de varias piezas importantes usando únicamente su reina; una aterradora serpiente de dos cabezas las cuales se encargaban de devorar otras piezas acercándose peligrosamente a mí. De pronto una palabra logro escucharse

Eileen – Jaque

Al levantar la vista pude notar que el ogro gris al otro lado del tablero se encontraba amenazado por un esqueleto de dos cabezas bastante alto que la hacía de torre

Muerte – Reina, encárgate

La peligrosa pieza avanzo hasta destruir el esqueleto como si fuese un mondadientes, volteo a ver a Eileen la cual en lugar de estar preocupada estaba sonriendo

Eileen – 2-A avanza y dame una torre

Muerte - ¿Qué?

De pronto un pequeño peón avanzo un cuadro hasta llegar al fondo del tablero convirtiéndose en una torre poniendo en jaque al rey el cual solo pudo huir un paso al frente solo para descubrir que estaba en dirección de la reina

Muerte – no, no es posible

Eileen – Jaque mate

Todas las piezas cayeron mientras la Muerte y los chicos bajaban de las plataformas

Muerte – ustedes dos

Mordecai – tenemos un trato muerte y tienes que pagar

La muerte mira con odio a ambos antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo que vuelva a sentir mis brazos y piernas

Rigby – oh si, ¿Quién manda ahora eh?

Muerte – no importa nadie recordara nada de lo que sucedió después de esto

Mordecai – ¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

De pronto la muerte chasquea otra vez los dedos haciendo que todo se ponga oscuro, no se escucha más que un ligero bip, abro un poco los ojos y me veo a mí en la misma camilla de hospital, al bajar la mirada puedo ver a Eileen dormida a un lado de mí.

Rigby – Eileen…

Eileen despierta lentamente hasta que me ve haciendo que se alegre

Eileen - ¡Por fin despertaste!

Rigby – gracias pero, ya había despertado

Eileen – imposible llevo aquí desde tu accidente y no habías despertado

Rigby _– nadie recordará nada de lo que sucedió después de esto_

Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente

Rigby – olvídalo… oye, cuando me den de alta… ¿quieres que salgamos?

Eileen - ¿salir? ¿Algo como una cita?

Rigby – si algo así

Eileen – me encantaría

Dice para después darme un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse e irse recordándome que, tal vez haya sido un sueño muy realista, o tal vez nadie más que yo recuerda lo que ocurrió. Pero lo cierto es que espero que podamos revivir todo lo que viví en aquel momento.

FIN


End file.
